Kitsune kenjutsu
by RPGuy777
Summary: Naruto is taken to whirlpool by his mother and for ten years is train to become a excellent ninja NaruSaku rewrite only chapter three has a small new segment original kitsune kenjutso to be deleted
1. Chapter 1

**Description:**

What if Naruto had a mother during those many days he spent alone in the anime? What if for the first eight years of his life she took care of him raised him and taught him how to be a kenjutsu master and a excellent ninja? what if the villagers didn't know the kyuubi was sealed away inside him? Well this is that exact story. NaruxSaku poll vote

This is my first fan fic by myself but, if you like my story, check out the other one rpgirl777 and I are working on: The Forgotten Princess and the Kitsune Demon.

**Disclamer:** I own no part of Naruto, I just love to write about the boy.

**Chapter 1**

_**A Not So Happy Beginning**_

A rage filled roar tore through the skies of the village hidden in the leaves. Step back in time were the Kyuubi's reign, the reign of the mightily nine tails was the nightmare for all. Step back to a younger village threatened by the ultimate demon. Step back to 8 years into the past of the village hidden in the leaves.

"Dammit, Where the hell is the Yondaime?!" yelled a ninja as a massive fox tail struck the ground, destroying the forest around the area as well as taking some of his comrades along with it. "He's coming soon!" Replied a fellow ninja, the mortal eyes of these ninja looked up at a massive beast that would make even the mountains seem like hills, its blood curdling roar echoed out into the night.

"He always comes through for us in the end." Spoke another ninja that seem to join with his comrades trying to give them comfort.

A battle with this monster, the Nine tails, was truly a battle against a god itself, no...a demon. All the ninjas of the village could do was hold the beast back as well as the could until Yondaime would arrive, the last hope of their village.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Konoha's Hospital, a new born babe's cry rang out as a long red hair woman held the boy with love and care within her arms. The almost sky blue eyes of the red hair woman looked down at her only son with true mother's love.

"My Son…My little Naruto, you are my world…" The woman spoke softly, as she lost almost all her strength during the birthing process. The baby cooed as his mother held him dearly. Light blond hair crowned the young baby's head along with deep blue piercing eyes looked up at his mother.

"You look so much like your father…" Spoke the weak mother as she gave a kiss to the young baby head, causing the new born to giggle slightly.

As if on cue, the young babe's father entered the room, long white cloak billowing behind him making the flame design on the tail ends of the cloak danced as if they were real. Long spike blond hair just like his son, along with those deep blue eyes the woman fell in love with, proved that this was Minato Namikaze, also known as Yondaime Hokage of this fearful village that was under attack by the large demon, Kyuubi.

"K…Kushina dear…" said Minato nervously, his blue eyes looked down at his shoes; he couldn't bear to look at her. When ever Minato talked to her this way it always meant trouble.

"What is it dear?" said Kushina weakly as she still cradled Naruto in her arms. Minato paused a bit, fearful of what need to be said, "Kushina I… I need Naruto…" He looked at his lover with sadden eyes.

Kushina's eyes widened in realization, she knew what was going to happen. "No… no! You can't, Minato… not our son… our only son. W-what about Naruto? I mean you'll die if you do this… who will be his father…Can't… cant someone else do it?" She question as she shook her head, clutching Naruto close to her, as tears streamed down her face...

"Minato, not Naruto… not our son" She pleaded to the Hokage. The young leader looked down, wincing at the pain in his heart, he truly didn't want this… he wished it could end another way, but it was the only way, and if the village had to lose a child he rather be his child. Naruto wouldn't have a normal life, but he will have his son be honored as a Hero.

"Believe me Kushina…I… I don't like it any more than you." Spoke Minato. He closed his eyes trying to hold back his tears… Think of the village, dammit, "I mean… He's my only child, my son…I… I don't want this, but you know I can't handle this monster with regular attacks and no one else can do this beside me….I'm sorry, my love" Spoke Minato as a tear escaped from his deeply sadden blue eyes.

Kushina nodded slowly, she understood what must be done. The red hair woman did what was the hardest thing she had to do in her ninja carrier… She handed Naruto over to her husband with eyes filled with tears. "Minato… make sure nothing bad happens to him…I…I love you, always…" she spoke softly; her strength draining from her rapidly. As she fell back onto her bed she was gently caught by Tsunade as she suddenly appear next to the long haired mother. Tsunade was one of the top medics in the hospital at the time, and she was there when Kushina was giving birth to little Naruto. Tsunade slowly placed the tired mother onto her pillow only having enough time to spot the Hokage nodding to his wife's words. With that the blond ninja left the room. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

The thick and once lush green forest that grew plentiful around the village was nothing more than a battle ground of fallen ninja and mutilated stubs of what used to be trees. The Kyuubi raged on as it's long massive fox tails swayed and slammed into many things. Trees, land, mountains...everything fell to it monstrous power. The Kyuubi let out another rage filled roar as its red eyes glared at the Toad Boss that dared to appear before him. On top of the toad boss was Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, or the Yellow Flash of Konoha as he was also called.

A grim look befell his features as he stood on top of the Toad he summoned himself, He looked down at his son who he cradled in his arms. He knew that what he will do would either cost him and Naruto there lives, or his wife and his son will be shunned by the village for the rest of there lives. But as he looked onward at the Kyuubi, the mighty demon smiled with his fangs gleaming and growled at the young Hokage. The Yondaime steeled his resolve as his friends and comrades fell to the power of the fox left and right... Carefully placing Naruto in his arm, he began to make hand seals as he looked at the fox. Many of the shinobi below noticed the actions of their Hokage and realized that he had a plan, but by the look of his face it was one he will always regret. Summoning all their strength and then some they lunged towards the monster fox, doing there best to hold the fox off. If their leader was willing to do something that will hurt him dearly, both in mind and body, the least they can do is fight with all there heart and spirit, fight with the Will of Fire.

Their resolve, strength and fiery will gave the Yondaime enough time to complete his jutsu, with one final seal he finishes it "FUUINJUTSU: REAPER DEATH SEAL!!!" Roared the Hokage as tears fell from his deep blue eyes. A Shinigami, God of death, appeared as the heavens ripped apart a dark light surrounding the Shinigami appeared before the Demonic fox and reached deep within his crimson furred chest, the monster let out an ear splitting painful roar, it struggled and lashed out at the Shinigami, in hopes of getting away, but this jutsu had the fox were he wanted it. With a fanged smile on the demonic face of the Death god, it pulled out half the Fox's soul and sealed the remainder of it in Naruto. The reddish-black form of the fox's soul swirled into a vortex as it was bound into the body of the young baby.

The Yondaime held his son close to his chest, embracing him as the blond ninja slowly began to lose his balance on top of the massive Toad's head. He swayed back and forth, his summon called out his name, trying to get him to keep it together, but it seem that the man didn't hear one word. Suddenly his body fell, and the large summon reached out to his summoner only to disappear before his webbed hand could catch the falling body of Minato. On the ground a white hair sage named Jiraiya caught his former student, a grim look on his face as he looked down at the leader of the village. He was on his last leg and about to pass over to the next world. Minato still held Naruto safely in his arms, making sure at least his son would survive this. He couldn't even tell if he was being held or if the angels above were the ones that were holding him.

The dying ninja spoke his last words to his infant son, "M-my son forgive me for leaving you…I.. I always wanted a family…" tears started to fall from his quickly dimming eyes, "I love you my son and your mother too… always…" With the last bit of his strength he struggled to pull Naruto close to him and placed a kiss on the young golden blonde's forehead. With a proud smile on his feature, The Yondaime, Minato… The 4th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, faded away into the deep darkness of death.

Jiraiya looked down at his dead student within his arms, he winced a bit at the pain in his chest from catching Minato from his fall, only to snap out of his morning when Naruto cooed weakly.

"Kakashi!" The long white hair ninja looked over at a bored looking ninja and handed Little Naruto to him, with a nod the ninja showed he understood what he had to do, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke as he hurried off towards the hospital.

* * *

After dropping off Naruto at the hospital, Kakashi headed over to the Hokage office, ready to give his report to the new, recently reinstated Hokage. The elder Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Kakashi spoke of everything that happen in the battle of the village against the Nine tails Demon, How Minato had sealed the Kyuubi and how his son, Naruto was now the holder of the Kyuubi's soul.

The one eyed ninja had to tell Kushina of what had happened, so she wouldn't worry about her child, after the report he quickly sprinted off towards the Hospital.

* * *

At the Hospital, The medic ninja tending to the post labor woman noticed something about Kushina, her strength and life force was leaving her…

Tsunade had to think quickly, if this continued, Naruto would be alone in the world, a look of determination entered the light brown eyes of this female ninja. The village already lost the 4th Hokage they will not lose his wife.

"Kushina… at the rate your going… with the stress and child birth you wont live much longer..." Explained Tsunade to Kushina, many of the other nurses in the room were crying. This mother gave up so much, how could her life be taken away too?

"I can save you," Explained the pale blond haired woman as she held the hand of Kushina. " but… you wont be able to use chakra like you use to… it will cause strain on your body and weaken you so much that it could kill you…" Tsunade paused, making sure what she said sunk into her patient's head. "Do I have your permission to apply the seal?" she finally asked.

Kushina just nodded weakly as tears streamed down her face, she wanted to be a strong ninja for her son... but if she had to do this to keep her child from being alone in the world, she would give up anything for it.

Tsunade sighed and placed a green glowing hand on the chest of the mother, a seal that took the form of a kanji for life, appeared on the chest. The sudden shock of new chakra flowing into her weaken body, it made her face contort into a silent scream as her face showed pure pain.

* * *

Some hours have past since the death of Minato and the seal that was placed on his wife(life giving chakra seal) and son(death reaper seal). The hospital room of Kushina stirred a bit, the red hair mother had gotten up and took a cloak.. With the new born Naruto in her arms she headed to her home, there she cleaned everything out, everything that was important to this broken family.

Explosive tags were placed all over the entire house inside and out. Kushina was told by Kakashi to leave and escape the village or risk the Hokage having to tell the council about the seal and losing Naruto to their cold grip. With everything packed and taken care of she left no trace behind, she only looked back once at the home her and Yondaime once spent there newly wed lives in. With a sigh she left the village hidden in the leaves but just as she left she detonated the paper bombs.

The back wind of the explosion made her hair danced in the wind. The young mother held her baby close to herself as she rushed off, leaving behind everything of the village hidden in the leaves. The only thing left of this family was the memory of the Namikaze name that would show up in the history books because of her late husband who gave his life for his village to seal the most powerful and feared bijuu into there newborn child.

As she headed on her journey to a land that was once her home, and that would once again become her home, she found herself reminiscing about Whirlpool Village or Uzu no Kuni, Though it is no longer a village, it was still her only place to go along with Naruto. Just before she left the now demolished home, she had left a message to the one and only person she considered to be her mother, role model and friend...Tsunade.

As Kushina left the village behind along with everyone of the village she held dear, silent tears fell from her eyes. She moved with the speed of a experienced ANBU and stealth that would put the shadows to shame as she put as much distance between her and the village as she could, only making brief stops in order to to feed Naruto and gather her own energy.

After a long three weeks of constant moving she made it to the land she once called her home, a cluster of small islands scattered near the edge of the sea, each one baring a home to someone who lived in the small community. Kushina not wasting any time found an uninhabited island and began to build a home to live in what she hoped would be peace. While she made her home she was thankful that many people of the village offered to help her. One of them was a man by the name of Fenrir, the small village's leader. He had known Kushina from long ago when Whirlpool was still an heavily active village. Being a former jonin sensei of Whirlpool, he had actually worked with her on several occasions. His wife, Matsuki, had brought there daughter, Yumi, a raven haired girl with bright pink eyes... Her and Naruto would become fast friend, sharing there young child hood together.

* * *

Four long years had past since the day that made Kushina a normal person, the day that made Naruto special and the day that made Naruto and Kushina the only people of there broken family. Naruto had grown into a fine child, looking more and more like his father each day. Currently he was running around with Yumi and some of the other village children. Yumi and Naruto had bonded and formed an unbreakable attachment to each other over the four years. They ate together, spent the night at each others house and even trained together. Amazingly enough Yumi had nearly the same amount of stamina as Naruto. They where playing a special game of ninja, actually using chakra in a game of tag as they jumped from tree to tree and ran up and down trees and walls as several of the other kids from the small village did the same to make the game more interesting. The village had made sure they had a strong defense against bandits so even the children at a early age were trained in the way of the ninja in the village of whirlpool.

The village with its new life of children and people were becoming livelier, but it would be a while until they fully came back as a viable power. Even Fenrir had told Kushina that maybe in another thirty years the village might become what it used to be when Kushina was a child. Who know...with the children they were watching it may even be better then before.

Naruto at the age of four was already becoming an excellent ninja because of the tutelage of his mother. She had him train with physical exercises in the early morning, and during the evening she would teach him kenjutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu. But during the day he played and spent most of his time with Yumi, his best friend. The training that Kushina put Naruto through even with his legendary stamina had him aching and near the point of exhaustion. Every night Naruto would wear chakra suppressors and switch to chakra weights during the day, never taking them off unless he showered. On Naruto's fifth birthday, he and Yumi both shared a birthday party since Yumi had the same birthday as Naruto. Soon Naruto and Yumi would become true whirlpool ninja and their bond would start to change forever...

See what happens next episode of my story soon next chapter: Red Chakra and a Friend in Danger


	2. Chapter 2

Since most of the people are leaning to just NaruSaku and there are a few that voted for Yumi. I'm going to give Yumi a semi role for now but if by chapter four she isn't picked ill think of something

**RPGuy**: Finally its done... what took you so long

**RPGirl**: Did I mention I am a gamer and when it comes to Mana type games I'm into it for about weeks on end =3

**RPGuy**: -cracks whip-

**RPGirl**: should I be worry that when he uses the whip it turns me on?

**RPGuy:** I...well...erm, just say the disclaimer

**RPGirl**: saved by my sex drive XD, ahem, RPGuy doesn't own Naruto in any ways or form... if he did, he would be rich and we would been have been married

**RPGuy**: ouch DX

**RPGirl: **sorry enjoy ^w^, oh and if there are some yaoi fans out there, Check out my Foxy Romantic story, you'll love it

**RPGuy:** RPGIRL NO YAOI!!!

Chapter 1& 2 have been betaed thank Ackdam also check out his fic because it is freaking awesome and amazng.

**Chapter 2**

**New Powers and a Friend in crises**

It's been many of years since that fateful day, running away from the village, finding a new home and friends. It will be eight years starting today, which means it will be Naruto's birthday along with Yumi's. It's a normal day like any other, the cherry blossoms that bloom ever so nicely just near the out skirts of the village was the perfect place for the two youngsters to talk about their day of birth.

"Naruto, you sure it was a wise idea to sneak out of the village" Spoke Yumi as she pushed back her long blond hair, the two purple streaks in her hair seem to be the only strands that were allowed to be in her face.

"Aw, Relax will ya?" Naruto smiled as he sat within the branches of a near by tree.

Yumi just puffed out her cheeks as she leaned her tiny back against the tree, her purplish pink eyes seem to glanced up at the blond hair lazy child and back at her feet. "Naruto, if we get in trouble for sneaking out of the village, I am sooo not talking to you!" Fussed the young girl as she folded her arms.

'_That'll be the day, you never stop talking…_' Thought the young boy as he lay back and relaxed in the tree, "Ah, Mom and the elders are too busy with the Birthday party to know that we are gone" Naruto stretched and yawned in a lazy manner. T

The blond hair girl just sighed as she climbed up the same tree where Naruto was resting. A stray warm breeze blew petals of the cherry blossom trees into the air, it filled the wind with such relaxing scents of nature. It was as if right here, right now for the two youngsters it was paradise. Yumi huffed as she sat a branch away from the relaxing Naruto. She glanced over at him with her deep purplish eyes and smiled. "Naruto… we'll be friends forever right?" The girl just lost some of her baby teeth and didn't want to smile too wide for the gaps in her teeth to the seen, but happily showed what she was willing to.

Naruto glanced sleepily over at his friend. "Sure, we'll be best, best friends." He returned her smile tooth for tooth. "Forever and ever." Both Yumi and Naruto shared a chuckle together as they enjoyed the nice sun light along with the scents of the cherry blossom in the air.

As the two children continue to talk about there birthdays and friendship, a dark figure could be seen within the shadows of this sunny day, the figure seem to move along with the wind, hidden and unnoticed. He slinked through the shadows of the cherry blossoms getting closer to the tree the two youths sat in. On the forehead of this dark figure was a head band, the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Rocks could be seen. What is a Rock ninja doing here in whirlpool territory?

'_I heard rumors of a young ninja protege (SP?) growing up here… that's all we need the Whirlpool village becoming strong like the village hidden in the leaf._' The dark strange ninja licked his lips with a wicked smile. '_That won't happen, not as long as I can help it._' The Rock ninja glanced up at the two children who seemed to still be busy. The ninja crouched down close to the ground and began to think. '_But how to go about getting rid of that brat… Hm, I got something._' The sly ninja began to draw something on the ground in the dirt, moving like the wind under the cover of the cherry blossom.

The rock ninja drew circles around Yumi and Naruto's area, it was a strange and odd seal. It was odd how the two children didn't seem to noticed the enemy ninja doing this, but the Rock ninja paid no heed to this and continue his plan. With a flare of chakra, the enemy ninja plan was on a roll, "Fūinjutsu: Silent Doom!" Called out Rock ninja with a superior laugh.

Naruto and Yumi blinked and quickly looked away from there conversation, the sky above them was slightly dim, the wind, light and sound…everything had stopped...it was deathly silent.

"N-Naruto…" Spoke Yumi silently, her purple eyes seem to hold a bit of fear as she looked at her friend.

"Its okay… we just ha- CRAP!" Naruto's young blue eyes glanced over at his friend to give her reassurance, only to spot the Rock ninja standing right behind her on the tree branch. The man smirked in a smug superior way as Naruto quickly grabbed Yumi's hand and jumped down the tree. '_Run… we-we gotta run!_' Thought Naruto in a panicked manner as he dragged Yumi behind him; the girl was struggling to keep up. '_The head band on his head; that ninja's head…. Mom told me they are dangerous, we gotta get outta here!_' Thought the young blond hair child only to run right into that same Rock ninja.

"Now. now, no running away" Spoke the Rock ninja. He was having fun messing with his prey. Naruto quickly jumped back, making sure Yumi was right behind him. He had to protect his friend, no matter what.

"Naruto, we can't run, he's too fast" Spoke Yumi as she stood behind Naruto, she was scared, terrified… so was Naruto. They where kids, just two young kids. They couldn't possibly fight a Rock ninja of this level. "Naruto…" Whispered Yumi as she glanced at her friend the Rock ninja slowly approached them.

"Stay back!" Barked Naruto as he got into an odd Taijutsu stance, Yumi didn't recognize it so she gave Naruto an odd look. The Rock ninja questioned the stance too and stopped his approach to the children. "Wh-what Do you want?" Asked the blue eyed youth, ready to attack at any sudden movements.

"Oh ho ho, Nothing much" Teased enemy ninja with a wink. The wink caught Naruto off guard. The Rock ninja took this chance and appeared behind the two. Yumi only had time to scream out Naruto's name as the ninja grabbed the young girl by the throat. The dark ninja let out a laugh as he picked Yumi up and tighten his gripped a bit, the sight of the young girl struggling for breath seem to bring joy to the Rock ninja.

"YUMI!" Cried Naruto as he prepared himself to rush the enemy ninja.

But young Naruto suddenly stopped with the Rock ninja held up a finger and wagged it, "Now… since I got your attention." Smiled the Rock ninja, "I have a favor and if you don't oblige…well, heh." His grip tightened more around Yumi's neck.

"Ack…Na ru …. to" Choked Yumi as her little legs slowly kicked in the air.

"STOP, wh… what is your favor?" Asked little Naruto as he looked at his friend with true worry.

"I just need you to hold still for a bit," Spoke the rock ninja as he pulled out a Kunai with his free hand; he gave his a lick before he smiled in a wicked way. "while I kill you!" Laughed the ninja, but the Ninja's laughter soon faded away when he saw a smile on Naruto's features. "What?" Questioned the enemy ninja as his eyes glanced over at the girl he hand in his hand, nothing was there, only a cloud of cherry blossom petals.

"Boy, you a dumb ass." Spoke Yumi in a superior way as she stood on top of a near by cheery blossom tree; she looked down upon the ninja with a smile and folded arms.

"The hell?! H-HOW?!" Roared the enraged ninja as he glanced back over at Naruto. but the small yellow hair ninja was gone, did he run?

"NOPE, NOT THERE! OVER HERE!" Called Naruto's voice as he appeared behind the Rock ninja. The ninja only had time to turn and his face met with Naruto's fist. The power was great enough to seen the Ninja flying into the tree that Yumi stood upon. "That was really easy." Said Naruto as he began to go through some hand signs, "We felt your chakra when you drew near. We only acted like your jutsu caught us to see what you were after." Explained Naruto as the young boy took in a deep breath. "KATON: GRAND FIREBALL!" With a flaming roar, the area around tree came ablaze. Naruto sighed as he slowly caught his breath. He patted out some singed spots on his clothes while Yumi appeared next to him to help out.

"Still having trouble with the back lash?" Spoke Yumi as her pinkish purple eyes looked up at Naruto.

"Ah, that's why we train." He smiled as he looked at Yumi. The two seem to share a laugh together as they slowly began to sink into the probability of there defeat over this enemy ninja… but why was he here and wh-...

"YUMI LOOK OUT!" Warn Naruto as he pushed the girl out the way, the Rock ninja rushed from the flames of burning tree and charged at Naruto.

The blond boy was sent flying upwards as the ninja gave a powerful uppercut. "Not all that fast, huh brat?" Chuckled the Rock ninja in a confident way.

"YOU JERK YOU HIT NARUTO!" Yelled Yumi as she rushed over to the Ninja.

The Rock Ninja readied himself for a punch but the girl quickly ducked under and tripped him with a sweeping kick. Stumbling forward the ninja was soon met with a power punch in the gut and was sent flying towards Naruto who was still in the air, waiting for him. The ninja was met with Naruto's round house kick, sending the Rock ninja slamming into the ground and leaving behind an imprint of his body.

Naruto flipped in the air and landed some ways away from Yumi, she smiled and ran over to her friend only to be grabbed by the leg. She quickly looked back and saw the Rock ninja still had some fight in him. "Dammit, why won't you, KAHHHH!!" Before she had a chance to finish her sentence the girl was thrown.

"YUMI!!" Cried Naruto as he reached out his hand towards his friend.

"Say good bye, bitch" The Rock ninja quickly flashed some hand signs and slammed his hand into the ground. A spiked rocky pillar sprouted out the ground only for Yumi to land on it piercing through her chest right at her heart.

Everything stopped, Yumi choked out some blood as she lay there, a rock pillar through her chest. Her dimming purple eyes, those same purple eyes Naruto always found a friend in, struggled to look over towards Naruto. "S-sorry Naruto…. Can't… be friends… forever…" With those last words coughed from the young lips of Yumi, her body went lip and cold.

Naruto eyes widen with disbelieve as he looked at his best friend's body, his blue eyes filled with tears and rage as he fell to his knees. _'Why… why Kami, why… HUH? WHY!!'_ Just as Naruto's racing thoughts reach its peak, something started to happen… something… snapped within the young boy's body. Naruto quickly grabbed his head as a dark reddish pulse of energy exploded from his body causing the earth under him to crumble.

"…The fuck is this?" Spoke the Rock ninja with a shaken voice, his eyes widening with fear… This chakra reeked of darkness and damnation.

"Why…huh… she was just a kid…" Naruto growled out deeply as he slowly got to his feet. The boy's body seem to have a vortex of red chakra around him… chakra so strong, it could be seen by the naked eye. The Rock ninja readied himself for the fight. He knew this was going to get serious now. "SHE WAS JUST A KID! MY BEST FRIEND!" Roared Naruto as he glared at the enemy ninja with blood red eyes. Eyes that wanted only revenge. It was only a small movement, but it was enough for Naruto to fade away from the ninja's view and appear under him. With a massive kick to the chin, Naruto sent the ninja flying upwards only letting his cry of pure pain lead him as he was again attacked by the possessed child. The ninja fell straight to the ground, defeated, surrendered. He wanted it to be over, but Naruto was far from done.

Walking over to the beaten ninja, hot tears stream down the face of the possessed Naruto. Thoughts of the many good times he shared with Yumi seemed to run through his head. Naruto wanted revenge for his lost friend, he wanted blood. The red glowing Naruto stood, looming over the broken body of the Rock ninja. His clawed hand reached down and pulled the hurt ninja to his eye level.

_'Those red crimson eyes, no human could ever be born with them… this child, he's the devil!'_ That was all that was running through the frightened ninja's head.

"Not yet, I'm gonna make you feel all her pain before I kill you." Smirked Naruto as he narrowed his eye, almost looking like a fox.

"No, please… Kid… mercy!" Begged the Ninja, blood like drool ran from his lips.

Naruto only answered his begged with a dark senile chuckle, this child he was no longer Naruto… this… being, was something else. "White Lilly Step!" Called Out Naruto as he tossed the Ninja up into the air, like a ragged play thing When the Rock ninja reached his peak in the air, Naruto appeared under him unleashing a barrage of kicks to his head, chest, gut… everywhere and anywhere he could, sending the Ninja higher and higher into the air with each strike.

"White Lilly freeze!" With a slam downwards with his perfectly place kick on the man's back, the ninja was sent flying down towards the ground, but Naruto wasn't going to let that be it. Just before the man hit the ground he placed some punches on the ninja's person. Each fist containing a condensed icy chakra. The Rock ninja's body became encased in solid ice before he hit the ground with force. "It's over" Spoke Naruto as he started to walk up to the Ninja on ice. Naruto slowly pointed his palm towards the frozen Ninja, his crimson red eye had nothing but a killer intent within them.

"Cherry Blossom Blow… Blow away, little toy" Purred Naruto in a dark voice, his red chakra flared and the frozen Ninja shattered like glass. Naruto's red demonic eyes watched as the cold blood of the Ninja seeped into the ground. The boy just silently turned his attention back over towards Yumi's body, the color was slowly fading from her body; but there seem to still be warmth. The possessed Naruto walked over and removed Yumi from the spike skewer that seems to end her young life.

"Yumi…" Spoke Naruto with a hurt voice as he laid his friend on the ground, he sat next to her side; his red chakra slowly dying down. "W-we both promised to be best... best friends… forever and ever…" Sniffed the young child as he wiped is teary red eyes, they were slowly fading back to there normal baby blue color… that is until…

"…**. on't…. ose it!**" Spoke a deep dark voice within the child's mind. Naruto seem to freeze, did that Rock ninja had back up. Naruto ready himself to jump up… but his body it… it wouldn't move. "**Kit… don't lose … that rage yet…**" Spoke that same voice, this voice if felt like Naruto was hearing darkness itself speaking… he felt a cool chilling fear raced through out him. It felt like a large massive force was right behind him, almost as if it was looking over his shoulder at what happened. Naruto desperately wished to look behind himself, but had no control of his body right now. "**Heh, she died because of you… such hate and rage you had towards that ninja… should really be towards yourself…**" Mused that same dark voice.

Naruto gulped. Who was this... is this person even human… no, it felt like a mad beast speaking to his prey… playing with his food. "Wh-who a-are you?" Spoke Naruto trembling voice.

"**Hm, Shut up and hold out your hands… over the girl's body…**" Ordered the voice. Oddly, as soon at the voice ordered him, his body obeyed with or without Naruto's control. The Vortex of ungodly dark chakra seems to focus itself around his hand and flowed into Yumi's limp body. "**Good… she hasn't been dead for too long… I still need her…**" Spoke the same beast like voice.

Naruto's body began to shake, trying his best to take back control… he was winning but slowly. "Who are you? What do you mean you still need Yumi…? What the hell is going on?!" Cried Naruto, But just as the last bit of red chakra flowed into Yumi's body, the feeling of something behind the blond boy seem to fade away. "W-wait answer my question…I…" It was no use, Naruto's body seems to be weakening… but why? All that power… with it suddenly gone, the boy seems to suddenly be weak.

Naruto placed a hand on his head, it felt like he was losing touch with all his scenes, his half lidded blue eyes looked over at Yumi; colored seem to slowly becoming back into her cheeks and she was slightly breathing… was she… alive? Naruto only smiled the faintest of smile before he collapsed to the ground. The two youngsters seem to survive there run in with the Rock ninja… but just barely.

The dead sky above the two passed out youngsters seem to crack and shatter. The fūinjutsu that the Rock ninja placed to trap the two youths seem to be broken. Again wind blew through the scenery, along with the relaxing scents of nature. "Well… well…" Spoke a female voice. Long Red hair flowed in the wind, a pale skin woman with truly fair beauty walked over to the children. It was Kushina, Naruto's mother. "I got ya.." She whispered tenderly to the two children before knelling down and gathering them in her arms; she may not be able to use her ninja skills that much, but her ninja training does pay off, it was strong enough to hold them.

"Hm, didn't think Rock ninja would show up here…" An old man's voice called out. Standing over the Rock ninja's remains was a stern looking man with pure white hair. The glasses he had on seem to reflected the sun's light, hiding away his worried eyes.

"Fenrir…" Spoke Kushina as she turned her head over to him.

"The world isn't as safe as it use to be…" Sighed the old man, he glanced over to Yumi in the woman's arm.

"She's alright… she seems a bit cold… but alright…" Said Kushina even as her light blue eyes seem to hold some worry in them.

"Maybe it's thanks to what's inside Naruto that-"

"Fenrir please…" The mother quickly cut him off, today was suppose to be a happy day, that day of the children birth into this world… but this had to happen.

The old man cleared his throat to speak, "It seems we may need to step up their training…" He spoke as he just stared down at the icy remains.

"Oh, you are talking about your daughter, too?" Spoke Kushina in a teasing way, she knew that Fenrir was a bit over protective of her… It was really her mother that seems to urge Yumi into the ninja lifestyle.

"Yes, of course… It's too early to let things end now and too late to stop them…" Spoke the old looking man as looked up at the sky above, a stray gust of wind blew strongly through the trees and around the small group, as if telling them that hard times were about to come.

"The special plans we had set up… it seems they will have to wait" Explained Kushina with a serious note, "It seems that Rock already knows of Naruto. We'll have to put the plan into action…" Spoke the mother with closed eyes.

"What, but… it was for the ninth year… it's too early!" Protested the village elder; Fenrir.

"You think I don't know that…?!" Snapped Kushina. She paused to regain her composure. "We have no choice…" She seems to hold Naruto's resting body close to her as she handed Yumi over to Fenrir.

What awaits these young Ninjas in the future, how was Naruto able to bring Yumi back from that dead, maybe all these questions will be answer as soon as this 9th year plan unfolds.

cliff hanger no jutsu -

Okay just to clarify and so people aren't angry the white lily step is a family taijutsu. He didn't actually move his body. Do to a change in the time line Naruto gained access to Kyuubi power at a younger age. I let Kyuubi use his body, and no he doesn't have super powers. He is smarter and stronger in this story, but no he's not a god and to all the Sakura fans out there, there will be no harem, no Yumi in the story. I am thinking of branching off into another story after this one as a what if with Yumi, but for now you win. One more thing. The white lily step is my taijutsu so please ask if you want to use it. I have no problem with you using it just please ask. There will be a lot more add to it later and I need to find some nice ice jutsu for Naruto as well as some original fire ones. Oh and one more thing, you choose Yumi's fate -starts cackling crazily in the background- Oh and thank my editor RPGirl777 I had it done a few months ago but she had to make it pretty. Believe me, appreciate her or this would have sucked.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter Three**

**A New Training. An End Leading to a Beginning**

**If I haven't already said this I don't own Naruto and I have no money so get off my back dammit. People trying to sue poor people god dammit.**

In a room, that was painted blue laid a certain blond haired ninja fast asleep. It had roughly been five days and our favorite blond shinobi had not woken up. His friend Yumi had awoken, if the sound of a girl yelling at her father that she should be able to see her best friend was any indication. That soon changed after her father had started to grind her into the ground with intensive training. The sounds of fire jutsu and someone in intense pain at the end of the day could be heard as well as the obvious argument from a man making his wife angry for working their daughter to hard.

Meanwhile in Naruto's room he started to stir. "Hnnnn what happened" Said a groggy and disoriented blond shinobi as he sat up in bed.

"Well I see you are finally awake" Said Kushina from the door.

"Kaa-san what happened to Yumi and the Rock ninja that attacked us? All I remember is Yumi being attacked then it all grows fuzzy" Said the confused Naruto as he sat there, waiting for his mother to answer with worry in his eyes for his friend.

"You truly don't remember do you?" asked Kushina.

Naruto shook his head. "What happened to Yumi?" Naruto asked, worry still evident.

"It's all right. Yumi is fine, a little banged up, but fine" replied Kushina. "Naru-chan, you fought in one of our families most powerful fast and deadly styles that can only be wielded by a suiton and fuuton affinity user, and with part of our family blood line that hasn't appeared for three generations. You posses the ability to mix your affinities on the highest level allowing you to control hyōton!" Kushina said with a voice of excitement. (Not like Haku's also need a name for it any suggestions.). "Our bloodline allows us to manipulate the wind and water around us much easier. We pull the moisture from the air and then flash freeze it" said Kushina. A gleam came into Kushina's eye as she looked at her son and a mischievous grin spread across her face making Naruto sweat bullets. He had only seen that look a few times, and when women smiled like that it normally meant pain for the targeted person. When his mother smiled at him like that it was always painful. "Naru-chan, I had originally wanted to wait until your tenth birth day to start training you in the finer arts of being a shinobi, but I think now is a perfect time. For the next two years you are going to breathe, sweat and dine upon training. First lesson, speed, endurance and strength training." Said Kushina as she pulled out a set of weights. "Put these on." she said.

Naruto strapped on a weight to each limb of his body and one to his torso. Kushina then handed him a wooden katana. "You will do one hundred horizontal swings one hundred vertical swings. Then twenty pushup followed by twenty sit-ups. You will then run five laps around the lake outside." She said.

"But I just woke up!" complained Naruto.

"Oh, so you're going to let Yumi become stronger then you? She has been training while you have been napping." she said with a mischievous grin plastered face.

Naruto set a determined face and got to work. After all, what would Yumi think of him if she beat him easily? She would never forgive him. After getting up and doing a few stretches after a quick breakfast he left the house. He would die before he let his best friend beat him. Unlike a lot of male shinobi Naruto knew that kunoichi, while not built for strength like men, were naturally more flexible. Being not built for strength didn't mean they couldn't over come that though. Look at the sannin Tsunade, who could make the earth quake with her strength.

Every day Naruto would start to get stronger under his mothers watchful eyes. Everyday training, pushing himself to the very edge of his limits. His mother teaching him each step of the White Moon Lily kenjutsu style that complimented the White Lily taijutsu. She had yet to let him train in the more complex moves of both the kenjutsu and taijutsu, as she would grind the basics into his very mind so he would progress faster and faster. In the weeks to come Naruto would push himself to the point where he could no longer move.

His mother a while back had found a clearing in forest of cherry blossom trees with a large tree in the middle next to a lake. The tree was called the Blossom of Whirlpool. Back when Whirlpool was founded, the founder had a love for cherry blossom trees and was said to have created a miracle cure too many illnesses with the, somehow magical, tree. Naruto had started the tree walking exercise here while his mother would come here and watch him go through the motions of the kata for his taijutsu and kenjutsu. Like a well-rehearsed dance, he flowed through the basics with the cherry blossoms occasionally falling around him as he went through them. It would go on like this for a while and it didn't take long before he mastered the basics, but just because he had mastered them didn't mean he had the experience to us it properly.

Kushina was astonished that in such a short time he had completely mastered the basics. She started to spar with him in the style. She could not use chakra to enhance her speed or strength but that did not stop her from teaching Naruto who the true master of the style was. Every time he would beg to be taught forms that were more advanced, Kushina would beat him with the basics of the style. Never stopping until he was ready to go back to the basics once more. He would attack parry and each time be put almost immediately on the defensive. Every parry would be turned into an opening for Kushina. It was as if she was there then not as though she were a beam of light, shifting and disappearing like the light of the moon disappearing behind a cloud.

Their clashes echoed through the dojo with every day he improved. Kushina smiled at her son he had mastered the basic forms in just five months. Becoming stronger, more flexible, smart and fast with his weights, which originally only five pounds on each limb. Now they were nearing twenty save for his torso which was twenty but now neared seventy-five.

"Naru-chan I am very proud of you." Kushina said with a smirk. You have worked so hard these last five months and become so much better in our family's style I am sure your father would be proud.

"Thanks Kaa-san!" Said the young Naruto. He tried very hard to live up to his father. Always reminded that he was a strong and kind shinobi, a truly honorable man that did what he had to in order to protect those precious to him. Naruto had not had contact with the fox after the face off with the Rock ninja, and since then hadn't seen Yumi much either. They would occasionally play still but rarely saw each other. When they were able to catch up they found themselves telling each other how much they improved, then they would go their separate ways to continue their training.

"Naru-chan I think it's time I taught you the more advanced moves" Said his mother she started with the White Lily Step taijutsu. "Naru-chan the higher form for the White Lily requires speeds so fast that you blur from your opponents vision. This form even gives the sharingan's beginning stages problems." Kushina stated with a knowing smirk. "The speed at which you move uses no chakra. While the technique does rely on chakra for its power and strikes, it can also be used without chakra and is effective against sharingan wielders." she continued.

For the next three months, Naruto would learn the kata for the White Lily Step, moving through most of the kata with little difficulty. The kenjutsu style was much like the taijutsu style in the way it worked with speed and chakra, making sure that the attack would be infused with chakra at the last second but also dealt with flexibility. As the months progressed Naruto progressed rapidly, his weights had all increased to 60 pounds each for the limbs and 100 for the torso. Naruto had come closer and closer in his spars with Kushina. He even got as far as hitting her on some occasions, but she had started to deal more brutal damage during training and he would be sore every evening.

He had started water walking but quickly progressed to the kunai floating exercise with relative ease. His fuuton and suiton control was becoming better and better. He had finally been able to cut rocks in half with his fuuton chakra, and he could pull greater amounts of water out of the lake and control it with relative ease. So far, he had learned two wind jutsu: Fuuton: Great Breakthrough and Fuuton: Wind Sword. He also learned two water jutsu: Suiton: Water Wall Encampment and then there was Suiton: Water Bullet.

It had been fifteen months now Naruto's weights grew to be 100 pounds each for the limbs and 175 for the torso. Even though he had all but mastered his taijutsu, his mother said he was not fast enough and his chakra control still was not good enough for the next advance stage of the taijutsu the same went for his kenjutsu. His control for a genin was amazing as was his speed. He had built great endurance and he could blur to the point that it almost seemed as if there were three of him and not get tired for a good five minutes, but he would have to use chakra after that so he continued to train his endurance. His work out had him doing two hundred pushups and the same for sit ups. He now ran ten miles without stop. All in all Naruto was probably high genin to lower chuunin in physical and practical skill.

For his ninth birthday he had received a blade made by the whirlpools best blacksmiths. A black chakra blade with a blue hilt and a fox mouth at the beginning of the blade for the hilt. The sheath was also black with nine fox tails carved on to it wrapping around it in a spiral fashion. It was the middle of December and Naruto was training out in the woods. The barren landscape so empty with gashes and snow cover trees made him remember playing hide and seek or ninja with the other kids.

(Meanwhile elsewhere)

Kushina was in the kitchen when all of the sudden her seal started to pulse with a great amount of pain. She clutched her seal and fell to her knees on the ground. The pain was unbearable as it pulsed and spewed out some of her chakra. Slowly it stopped, leaving Kushina breathing heavily on the ground. _'I see I cannot even use the smallest amount of chakra now.' She thought to herself._ She had sealed some of the things Naruto would need just in case something ever happened to her. She had been having a bad vibe for the past few months now.

It has been seven months since then and Naruto had made it to where he could blur for twenty minutes and longer if he used chakra. If he had to though he could use chakra although it did put a strain on him. His chakra control had reached upper chuunin and his speed low jounin with his weights off. He knew the kage bunshin no jutsu, henge and the replacement jutsu, along with the fuuton and suiton jutsu he had learned earlier in his training. His mom had stopped teaching him and showing them to him although he did not know why.

(Meanwhile in Iwa)

The Tsuchikage was fuming behind his desk in his office the reason for this was his best spy and information gatherer had failed to return with his findings. "Why I sent him I will never know. That no good fucking bastard had better come soon." He had sent hunter ninja to have him brought to him immediately.

"What is taking Tomaro so long? I sent him almost two years ago! He was supposed to be here a month ago with his findings." said the Tsuchikage.

A hunter ANBU appeared in front of his Kage. "It appears that Tomaro is nowhere in 'New Whirlpool', as the villagers having started to call it."

"Oh really? Well I believe it's time to squash them and remind them that the land they live on has been ours since the third great war. send out the Third division ANBU. I want them wiped out now."

**Two months later October the tenth**

Naruto was finally making his way home after a strong session of training. Today was his tenth birthday and he was very excited. He was supposed to learn the third stage of his taijutsu and kenjutsu soon. He had been trying to get his mom to give him the scroll for weeks.

All of the sudden he saw several billowing towers of smoke rising from the area where the village was. He wondered what was going on as ran home, only to find his home in flames and his mother standing in the middle of a group of Iwa ANBU, several of them dead with slashes and burn marks all over them.

"Katon eruption of the great dragon!" shouted Kushina as a tower of flames rose around her burning and killing all the Iwa ANBU near her.

Naruto was quickly surrounded by five ANBU before he blurred from site leaving two to die by his blade due to the shock of see a child vanish before them. The other three quickly jumped away Naruto had to stop as he couldnt turn on a dime like his mother could while going that fast as he stopped he was quickly engaged by one of the ANBU that slashed at him with a Katana Naruto blocked quickly. His knees nearly buckled when he went to block the large ANBU. Narutos eyes widdened when he saw jagged rock spires coming for him a blur hit him and push him away just bearly making it away the Iwa ANBU he was facing was not to lucky the mask feel from the mans face showing a look of shock and staring at the rock that now peirced his body. But what Naruto also so chilled him there in his place was Yumi impaled by the rocks that were meant for him.

Naruto let out a scream of anguish before he started to do hand signs the kanji for ice appeared on his skin and with but a uttered word of Hyouton: Ice wind desolation Naruto throw his hands in front of him unleashing a consentrated blast of air the froze the ninja solid.

Naruto then fell to his knees exhausted "Why is this happening..." Said Naruto as he looked around with shock and tears in his eyes as the village he loved and grown up in burning all around him. Scorched chunks of earth jutted out all around as streams of water flowed around them.

Just then, he saw his mother fall to the ground screaming in pain clutching the seal. "Kaa-san!" Cried Naruto as he ran to her.

"Naru-chan..." Said Kushina as she took a hand and touched his face with a sad smile on her bloody and bruised face while tears where coming from her eyes. "You have grown so much I am proud of you Naru-chan." She said as she handed him a scroll. "We were going to go and visit Konoha soon so you could see the village your father died to protect. I packed up all your cloths and equipment and even the scrolls, so I could teach you more on the way." She started gasping for breath because of the pain. "Looks like you are going to have to go alone now. You are so much like your father. Promise me you'll go to Konoha and become a fine ninja." She said.

"Don't talk like that Kaa-san well go together" He said with tear falling down his face. "You can't leave me all alone Kaa-san! Please do not leave me!" He said.

"It's okay Naru-chan. Everything will be okay. You are my strong little man. I know you can make it." She said. "I'll be watching over you with your dad. I'll always be watching." She gasped as she coughed up blood. "Don't let the hate for what happened today destroy or control you..." With one last breathe she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed and finally stopped. (Sounds like advice a certain avenger should get anyway)

'Kaa-san!" Said Naruto, sobbing. "Wake up!" He cried out, shaking her. "Kaa san you said you'd make me strong. You said you'd make me surpass you in kenjutsu. You can't die yet!" He said. "Yumi and you said you would make me stronger." He said tears flowing down his eyes like a river. "Please Kaa-san wake up... Kaa-san, Kaa-san, KkkAAAAAAAA-SANNN!" cried Naruto as he sobbed into his dead mother's chest while he clutched the two scrolls his mother had given him in her last moment. As he sobbed there it started to rain. The heavens seemed to know that on this day a great woman had been taken from the world before her time. They wept with the boy that lost his mother.

As the rain-washed over the charred battlefield he looked at his friend Yumi, the look of shock that etched her face. He took her and laid her next to his mother. Tears streamed his face yet again. "You said you would make me stronger with you. That we would always be together not matter what and that I would be the Uzukage... BUT YOU CANT CAN YOU!" He screamed knowing no answer would come from his dead friend, her body already cold from death. She would have yelled at him and told him to stop being a crybaby and become stronger so this never happened again. He looked once more over the battlefield he saw great men and women he knew that made the land his home. People that would have been feared ninja if not for what had happened today. He found a large stone and with his wind chakra, making it as sharp as possible, carved in the stone.

**HERE LIES WHIRPOOL. A LAND OF NINJA. THE VILLAGE STRENGTHEND BY THE GREAT OCEAN AND ITS TIDE, FORGED THROUGH BRAVERY AS STRONG AS THE SEA ITS SELF. WE DID NOT SURRENDER! WE DID NOT FAIL! FOR WE DIED FOR OUR VILLAGE! MAY THOSE WHO SEE THIS KNOW OUR STRENGTH AND REMEMBER US WELL AS THE LAST SURVIVOR OF WHIRLPOOL WILL. OUR LIVES MEANT SOMETHING AND WE SHALL FOREVER WATCH THOSE WHO PROTECT WHAT IS PRECIOUS TO THEM.**

Once again, the village hidden in the Whirlpool was wiped away as if a tidal wave had taken away a sand castle, but Naruto would not let them be forgotten. Naruto cried until the rain put out the fires that October 10th. He learned to became a man. He was no longer a child, no, he was much more. He was a ninja and he vowed "I will protect all those precious to me and I will never allow this to happen again!"

Naruto took the scrolls in one hand. There was a seal with the words mask underneath it. He put some blood and chakra into the seal and from scroll popped out three masks. A black mask a white mask and finally a red mask appeared. He chose the black mask and got out some paint. "On this mask shall forever be my pain." he said as he stuck his finger with a kunai and ran some blood down underneath the masks eye holes in what looked like a stream of bloody tears. He painted a blue moon on the top of his mask and out lined the blood under the eye slits with a light blue paint. He donned the mask, buried his friends and family and then left for his next destination. Konoha, he would do as his mother said and travel to the home of his father the great Yellow Flash.

It had been two days and he had run nonstop, making good time. He would make it within two months. He had found a few Rock ninja but hid from them well and those he could not hide from, he killed easily as they were weak mostly low to mid chuunin. He had to make sure to suppress his chakra the entire way making it hard for him to get out of the hostile land. His mother said to him many times, _'There are things we cannot help and when we kill we do not do it for the pleasure but because we must. If you still feel regret later you then smile, for you are still human.'_

Those words kept him sane after his first few kills until he understood. _'I do this because I have to. Just like them, I must fight to survive.'_ Just because he had killed did not mean he did not regret it. He was a shinobi now he was doing what was necessary. He wore his whirlpool hitai-ite with pride as he sat in his small camp. His mask laid on the ground next him. His healing factor had been working overdrive and for some reason had started too slow down recently. He still had a ways to go before he reached Konoha, but even though he wanted to make it there in as little time as possible, he wasn't going to rush blindly forward while deep in unknown territory with such an advantage not working like it used to. A rest was in order ever now and then just to be sure before he continued on.

In the mean time, he worked on jutsu and his daily work out when he was in a safe location. He would hunt for his food in the land nearby. It was for times like this his mother had taught him how to hunt. As he skinned the animals and set traps for food and protection he thought back. His mother had once stranded him out in the wilderness forbidding him from using chakra he had learned to do without it if he had to. Now he found it helped when you were being hunted by shinobi.

The vibrant forest had a wide variety of herbs as well. So far he had been making healing salves as his almost miraculous healing abilities seemed to have left him. Glad that he had studied anatomy and plants, because he had almost picked a poison that would have had him die a painful death from nerve system failure because it looked a lot like the herbs he needed for the healing in the salve, he made to strengthen further. It had been weeks now a month was almost up. He was nearing fire country's border and ninja had stopped coming for him, or so it seemed.

Two weeks later he was getting up and doing his work out when all of the sudden a few Rock ninja made themselves known by attacking him with kunai he drew his katana and clashed with them, but there were to many. He made several shadow clones and bolted from the area. Although he had some cuts and other wounds he came out of it mostly unscathed. Using chakra to keep him going and soldier pills to keep him awake he ran continuously, as he was tired of taking risks as the forest got denser. He had cut himself on some thorns from plants in the forest, but he dared not rest for fear, even though he was now in fire country, that more shinobi would come after him. Naruto could not believe he had made it this far. He had now started to cover his tracks better so he could not be tracked. It was only a matter of time before they gave up. He was so much closer to Konoha just a little longer, he always told himself never stopping except when need for food and water or when he needed an hour or two of rest. This is what his training had been to prepare him for all along. Only a little longer he would be there the land of his father Konoha.

Two weeks later

Naruto was at the gates of Konoha it looked like he had not eaten or slept for weeks, but he was stopped as he walked up to the guards at the gates. "Halt who goes there!" They said as Naruto handed them his papers. It said Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha civilian age ten with a stamp of the fourth Hokage on it they wondered how the kid had got the stamp but everything was in order so they allowed him through. With a, "Welcome to Konoha and have a nice day." He started walking towards the Hokage tower when all the sudden a girl with pink hair knocked him over. His mask fell to the ground and he starred into the girls green eye as she said sorry and asked if he was okay. He uttered two words "An angel" and he passed out. The girl, shocked at the boy's words, blushed a deep crimson. The boy was unconscious though, so the two guards from the gate called for medic ninjas, and ANBU. They rushed to the scene and the medics took him to the hospital. "ANBU go to the Hokage and tell him that Naruto Uzumaki has just returned to the village, and take Miss Haruno to explain what happened." The ANBU took hold of the startled girl before they shunshinned away.

(In the office of the third Hokage.)

A knock came on the Hokage's door. "Enter." Came the voice of an old man as they walked into the office.

"Hokage-sama, a young man who recently entered the village collapsed and was rushed to the hospital. He seems to have the right papers for citizenship, but no one has seen him before sir."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "What is this boy's name?" Said the Hokage with interest.

It seems to be a Naruto Uzumaki sir."

"Was there an older woman with him with perhaps red hair?" He said with even more interest. The loss of the Red Death had been a great unfortunate tragedy as she was a great assassin.

"I am sorry but no Hokage-sama. Should there be?" Kushina was not well known. Only her title as the Red Death or the Crimson Assassin was well known, as was her mask which was a pure red. The names came from the fact that she normally came back from a mission covered in blood during the third shinobi war.

The aging man sighed. "How sad..." He said. "I want that man's room quarantined. After the doctors have seen him I want no one in or out of that room and make sure the doctors take good care of him. We may have just gained a very valuable person." Said the old man with a knowing grin. "Things are about to get interesting around here." Said the Hokage one more time before he shunshinned out of his room, leaving a stack of paper and a very confused ANBU and Sakura Haruno with a report on what had happened in her hands.

**A/N; The explanation: Okay Yumi died as the result of the poll for Sakura. I might make another story about Yumi and Naruto after this story or maybe I'll just forget about it but yeah. To those that wanted Yumi to stay, you are not to blame for her death unless you didn't vote then it's mostly your fault as I gave you a choice. Now Sakura is the only one going to be in a relationship with Naruto, and while Naruto is drastically more powerful he has next to no experience. Also while he killed some chuunin, he did it out of pure surprise attack tactic, so he can take down low chuunin in a fair fight with weights on and high chuunin and low jounin if he's lucky with weights off. Oh and one more thing foxes for a summons too over done? Should I make him use a different summon animal and if yes give a suggestion in pm or review oh and one more thing the monster in black behind me.**

**Monster:roooooooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr thrash around making groove marks in the ground bloody claws can be seen.**

**That's greed and though I may be selfish I ask that you please review or else he will get out of his cage and eat me allowing me to no longer write. Oh and those waiting for fluff chapter five will really kick it off. More time skips to come. If you want me to slow down too bad it will start to slow down around the chuunin exams.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ice boy and the ACADEMY**

Everyone's favorite blond shinobi was lying in a bed fast asleep in a bright white room of Konoha's Hospital when the Third Hokage walked in. He looked at the boy, and then looked around the room with a cold, calculating face.

"You know it's not nice to try and fool an old man." said the Hokage. His investigating eyes went to the ceiling of the hospital as he tipped back his hat showing his stern face and cold eyes to a masked blond that was upside down on the ceiling as the room shimmered showing there was no one in the bed.

The blond scowled at the old man behind his mask. Then a grin crossed his face as he fell from the ceiling and landed on his feet. Naruto looked at the aging Hokage with a calm face, although the man could see none of it. He slowly bowed to the Hokage. "It is a honor meeting you Hokage-sama, also known as 'The Professor'. It is said that you are the ninja who has mastered over a thousand jutsu and even taught the Sannin. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto told the man in a cold monotone voice.

"You seem to know a lot about myself." said the Sandaime, as he stared at the strong looking ten year old in front of him. "But I know nothing of you. Why not give me an idea of what you can do?"

"Now where would be the fun be in telling you everything I can do? I am a ninja after all. I must have my secrets. How about as a show of faith I'll show you my real face" said the blond as he removed the mask from his head to show a face that was surprising unblemished. The whisker marks that had adorned his face since birth were gone.

"You look a lot like your father. Why is it you're here Naruto? As I remember your mother took you away with her after the death of your father." Questioned the Hokage, "As a matter of fact I would very much like to know where your mother is and why are you here alone."

"Are you concerned for my mother or just hoping to add a strong shinobi to your forces?" Asked Naruto with a hint of sadness breaking through his monotone voice, "Well it doesn't matter either way anymore. She's dead, which is why I am here and why I'm alone." stated Naruto. "In one of the scrolls my mother gave me there's a blood seal that states only you can open." Opening the scroll Naruto showed the Hokage the blood seal that had the Hokage's name written under it. "I'm sure it says I'm qualified to be at least a Chuunin and should be promoted to Chuunin upon joining Konoha"

Sarutobi smeared his blood across the seal and a scroll appeared and he began to read it and smiled an all too familiar grin that Naruto remembered his mother used to give him when something annoying was going to happen. "Actually Naruto this scrolls that you are to be enrolled into the third year academy classes" Said Sarutobi. "It goes on to say you are in no way to graduate early as you have no friends and that she would like you to make some while at the academy. That doing so will also keep you humble." Said Sarutobi as Naruto's mouth hung open and his eye twitched.

Naruto about grabbed the scroll out of the Sandaime's hands, before he did though he realized this was something his mother would do. "Very well," said Naruto with clear anger in his voice. "I will be living in my father's estate while I stay here." Says Naruto as he starts to move to the door.

"Your class starts first thing tomorrow morning 7:30 sharp," Said Sarutobi handing Naruto a piece of paper that gave him the schools location and the room number for his class. "I suppose you'll be going by your mother's maiden name till your strong enough to protect yourself properly?"

"Thank you and yes I will be going by Uzumaki for now, but after I become Chuunin I will take my father's last name" said the blond shinobi. "It was a pleasure meeting you Sarutobi-sama I'm afraid that it is good bye for now as I have to prepare for tomorrow as I have a few errands to run." Says Naruto as he uses Shunshin and appears in front of the hospital.

"Things are defiantly going to get more interesting." Says Sarutobi as suddenly a small ball of paint comes flying into the window causing him to duck before a small piece of paper falls from the ceiling.

_'Sorry couldn't resist signed Naruto.'_

Naruto walked around the leaf village many whispered about a kid with a black mask that had appeared at the gate a day ago and how it was said he was some dangerous foreign ninja from a land far away. Naruto chuckled at the rumors they had a hint of truth was there he was dangerous and he was from far away but he knew there was fear in the voice that told him they were more afraid of him then glad he was here. Not that showing up at a gate covered in cut and collapsing at the gate was that menacing.

Naruto looked at the top of the Hokage monument he quickly disappeared in a burst of speed. When Naruto appeared again he fell to his knees panting apparently his body was still recovering from its long journey He had been on the run for a long time so his body not fully wanting to move as it used to was understandable it was still healing itself after all. Naruto climbed on top of his father's head and laid back and watched the clouds go by. As the cloud past weariness once again caught up to him his mind started to drift and he could feel his consciousness leaving him as the cloud past overhead him. The sky peaceful and the safety of a village comforted him. Too tired to stay awake any longer Naruto's eyes closed and he drifted into the sweet release that was sleep.

**(Meanwhile on the other side of the village with Sakura and Ino)**

"So Sakura tell me about this dream you had again." Said Ino as she bites into the celery stick she had in her hand. She was on another diet so she could lose a few pounds. "You know instead of dreaming of a man why don't you try and snatch a real man like Sasuke?" She continued, not letting Sakura even start here recount of what happened.

"First off it was not a dream. It just happened not too long ago and I've already told you I don't want that brooding bastard. You can have him all to yourself," said Sakura with disdain in her voice. "I'd rather have a man that cares about me and that actually pays attention to me." said the pink haired blossom of the leaf.

"Sakura, he's just playing hard to get," said the ignorant Ino. "How can you resist him? He's the rookie of the year and he's from the Uchiha clan. I'm sure he's just lonely and really a big teddy bear on the inside." Ino gazed into the distance with a dreamy look on her face.

"Ino you can have the brooding bastard with the thousand foot tree up his ass to yourself. I'd rather focus on being a competent Kunoichi thank you," said Sakura. "Besides, I'm not in this to be with some bastard that only cares about revenge." Said Sakura as she took a bite of a cookie, "If I were you Ino, I would look more at the guys that actually care for me and give up on those stupid diets and actually train so no matter what you eat you will still be thin." Said Sakura with a smile, "Now back to what I was saying. This blond guy with a black mask with blood like streams from the eye holes streaked down to the bottom of the mask just suddenly collapses, so I run up to him and his mask falls off and with the most gorgeous voice I've heard he calls me an angel before passing out. It was weird I was actually on my way home when it happened, after training with Tenten." Said Sakura, "But that's not the weirdest part. The Hokage actually showed up and told me he needed a report on what happened."

"Oh maybe he's in ANBU." said Ino. "What did he look like behind the mask was he hot?" Asked Ino her gossip radar going wild, "Did you get a glimpse at his eyes, and what about the rest of him?"

"Well he was tall, but he looked like he was around our age. He had on skintight black clothes that hugged his rippling body. He had ocean blue eyes with a toned chest and a glorious face," said Sakura with a slight blush on her face. "Do you really think he could be ANBU? He could not be any older then one of us by any more than a year." Sakura was pretty sure he was close to their age.

"You know Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, became an ANBU at a young age too. Maybe he's a prodigy." said Ino thoughtfully. "Hmm but I've also heard all ANBU have animal masks not masks like that." She said, thinking more about it. "From the sound of it though you think this guy is hot. Have we got a crush on the mystery man?" chided Ino.

"How can I have a crush if I don't even know the guy? Sure he's hot, but who cares? If he's got a tree bigger than Sasuke's stuck up his ass I'll pass him off too." said Sakura crushing any chance of giving Ino gossip worthy news about the girl. "Besides, I doubt I'll ever even see that blond again." Said Sakura with a yawn she stretches. "Hey Ino, do you still have that pair of extra clothes I keep over here from when I spend the night?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, do you even have to ask?" replied Ino to her best friend. "Why? Planning on staying the night now that it's so late?" asked Ino in return.

"Yeah, it has gotten kind of late, and I don't like wondering around late at night." said Sakura.

(Backyard of the Namikaze/Uzumaki estate)

Naruto having woken up several hours ago now found himself in the backyard of the Namikaze estate; Naruto had found a gorgeous waterfall pond with a Sakura tree at the top of the large waterfall now completely barren due to the time of year. Standing in the clearing as he stared at the moon and let its beams wash over him. A strange sense of contentment found him as he walked out toward the waterfall. He took off his shirt and pants leaving him in a pair of orange swimming trunks he had gotten from the scroll his mother had given him. Then walking out onto the pond he got under the waterfall and started to meditate while using chakra to keep him above the water.

He suddenly found himself in a field of Sakura trees and in the middle of it the laid a large black shine memorial that said what he had written on the stone back in whirlpool. He continued forward to he found a pair of large bars as tall as the sky itself and a wall that went on forever. He looked inside the well light cage to find nothing but tons of large gashes in the ground near the bars like something had tried to escape but now the gashes had been covered in grass it had obviously been there for a long time obviously maybe a few years ago or longer.

'_This must have been where it is sealed' _Thought Naruto. '_But something is wrong here. Where is it? Mom said it couldn't escape. It was a being of massive chakra and by the look of this place it hasn't been here for a while. There's some residual chakra, but that's it there's nothing else here. Well this would explain why I stopped healing so fast'_ Thought Naruto_. 'Mom's letter said it was probably the reason that I healed so fast and now that it's gone I've lost the ability to heal fast. If it's been gone as long as I think it has, then my healing ability has been using the chakra that was left behind. That explains why the whisker marks disappeared. Well mostly disappeared mom also said Uzumaki's are fast healer as are natural enemies are hospital sometimes I swear she's right those plain white walls that ceiling and the cramped environment just aren't really healthy for you they are evil. I still heal fast just not as fast as I used to with the chakra still in me. The being was a massive amount of chakra I wonder where it went and how long have I been using the chakra left behind to heal myself.'_

Naruto left his mind scape and continued to center himself under the water fall the constant pounding of the water made his endurance stronger and his mind focusing on other things allowed him to think while under pressure. After about an hour under the cold water Naruto dried of and got warm after all it was the beginning of November Naruto could see his breath this would be the last time he sat under a waterfall before spring, fire country may not get snow often but Naruto had a feeling it was going to snow tonight as the wind howled in the night and the once cloudless sky now cover in a dark blanket of clouds. The only reason Naruto had been able to with stand the cold was because his bloodline allowed his body to with stand temperatures that were normally below freezing for long periods of time.

Naruto now dried off, walked into his house his clothes in his hands as he placed them in a basket to be washed tomorrow he took off his trunks and got in a nice warm shower. As the gentle water washed over him he felt the slight chill from the cold water outside leave him. It felt nice to have a hot shower after so long bathing in rivers it was nice to finally be able to take your time and enjoy the simple warmth that shower provided. Now clean and in his pajamas Naruto took out a brush and some ink and bite his finger letting the blood from his finger drip into the ink he slowly stirred it with a brush before he took the brush and slowly and carefully drew to seals on each wrist near his palm and took his sword in his left wrist and it poofed away into the seal.

He opened the scroll he had stored some of his mother's belonging in and push some chakra into one of the seals. A Katana as white as snow came out of the scroll it was as if the very blade has been forged out of snow. Naruto stared at the blade with a sad expression on his face. He had seen his mom go through the Katas for their style with this blade. It was a blade forged for her by one of the master smiths of the Original Whirlpool village. Naruto pushed some chakra into the blade and it glowed a silver color in his hand Naruto cut the chakra before he sealed it into the other seal in his right wrist. The seal on each wrist slowly faded into the skin. Naruto sighed as he got in bed and laid under the blanket of the master bedroom so much had happened in the past three months. Naruto sighed as he laid his head on his pillow ready for sleep to take him and as it did Naruto found some small form of peace in his chaotic life.

(Early morning Konoha train ground 57)

Naruto had found this training area early in the morning it had a small lake in the middle of it and in the middle of the lake Naruto had two swords out and as he moved graceful from one Kata to the other with the two Katana the water around him moved with his blade as it moved it would freeze not that Naruto had to try that hard snow already coated the ground he had been right snow had come to Konoha.

Naruto had been working out and training in his sword art for the past 2 hours it was now 6:50 and Naruto decided it was time to get ready for the academy.

Naruto was deep in thought this morning. '_Why do I_ _feel like I'm_ going to _have a day full of problems?_' He shrugged to himself. '_As long as no one is an asshole everything will be fine someone would ha_ve to _have a really large tree up their ass to annoy me._' Thought Naruto as showered and got dressed for the academy.

Naruto had decided not to wear the black mask he had worn when he first walked into the village instead he wore a black face mask (think Kakashi). He now wore a black trench coat with a white swirl on the back and on the shoulders. On his back was a strapped Katana, the trench coat was left open to reveal an orange muscle shirt he had Black ANBU styled pants, black ninja boots, and he had orange gloves with a white swirl on the back of them.

Naruto sighed as he got to the academy after a quick breakfast at this place called Ichiraku Ramen their ramen was the gift of the gods if he didn't have to go to school he probably would have just stayed there instead to eat more.

As he walked into the academy ground he noticed a few students doing a light work out and noticed a lot of them were already out of breath he noticed they were younger than him probably second years student but he was skeptical at their age he already wore weights and ran twice as long from what seem to be only four laps around the academy. Then Naruto remembered that his mother had drilled into his head that he had been taught at a very early age that because of that he was stronger faster and generally better than most people his age would be.

Naruto found his class room before he walked in noticing a man with a rather large scar on his face standing in front of him Naruto handed him a note. On it was the stamp of the Hokage and Iruka eyed Naruto oddly for a second meanwhile the class was murmuring about thus kid they had never seen before. Sakura however had her jaw drop at the blonde shinobi that had just entered the class room Ino taking instant notice of this determined this must have been the boy she had been talk about to her yesterday before an evil grin split her face.

"Hey Sakura isn't that the guy you were talking about yesterday?" Questioned Ino as she looked at her friend before she noticed Sakura hadn't heard a word she had said but just stared at the blonde boy more.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki he is to become part of the class starting today he has been it is approved by the Hokage that he is already knowledgeable enough to be in this year please Naruto introduce yourself and state some of your like and dislike for the class." stated Iruka.

Naruto bowed to the class before calmly saying. "I am Naruto Uzumaki my likes are training in my family's Taijutsu Kenjutsu and bloodline. I dislike arrogant bastard that believes your family or bloodline mean anything, only true strength come from hard work and protecting what is precious to you. My goal is to become so strong that I will never see a friend or family member die in front of me again."

Several people murmured about the blond had seen friends and family die had there been a massacre in Konoha again like the Uchiha clan. Not knowing that Naruto wasn't from Konoha originally the last Uchiha however stared down at the blond in front of him.

"Alright everyone because we have a new student we shall be having spars today who would like to be the first to challenge our new student?" Asked Iruka as one hand shot up immediately. Not too surprising it was the last Uchiha before another shot up this however surprised many students as it was one Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto it seems two people here wish to fight are you okay with fighting two spars if you are able to continue after the first?" asked Iruka.

"Yes." said Naruto as he looked eyes with Sakura then Sasuke.

The class walked out before Iruka called Sasuke and Naruto into the middle of the ring.

"This is a purely Taijutsu match any us of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu is strictly prohibited and will instantly disqualify you, Bloodline abilities are allowed. First match Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha Hajime." Shouted Iruka before Sasuke charged at Naruto.

Naruto just stood there before Sasuke threw a punch and Naruto caught it in his hand with ease before Sasuke sent a kick to Naruto's head before he knocked it away with his left hand then sent a powerful punch that would have sent Sasuke flying backward on for him to be pulled forward by Naruto who still had hold of his other hand before Naruto kicked and head butted him then kicked him sending Sasuke skidding backward and barely standing.

Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto how dare this loser hit him he was Uchiha the elite among ninja the best of the best and this no name loser had actually hurt him. Sasuke would not stand for this he charged Naruto faster and through a barrage of punches that either Naruto dodged or deflected away from him the student watching had their jaws on the floor. No one had ever been able to stand in the same ring with Sasuke for more than a minute except for Sakura the only girl that hadn't been converted to the emo king fan club.

Sakura's sharp mind focus on the fight in front of her memorizing every moment what she found odd was Naruto was leaving areas open and every few moments those opening would disappear leaving less and less opening it was as if he wasn't really trying like he was testing Sasuke.

"Now I will show you the power of the Uchiha and then you will bow before me." said Sasuke.

Sasuke charged at Naruto. Thinking he saw an opening, he went for a flying right kick to the stomach only for Naruto to blur and his kick to phase through the afterimage. Naruto then appeared a foot to the side, grabbing Sasuke's foot and throwing him yards away. Sasuke was able to land on his feet but still had to skid to a stop. He charged again this time throwing a punch at Naruto. Their fists connect for a second and Sasuke felt a cold numbing effect go through his hand as he jumped back. He looked at Naruto with consideration only to see a face that gave away nothing of what he was going to do.

"Come on Sasuke I'm waiting. What are you going to do that no one else can?" Taunted Naruto a little too cocky, only to get a fist to the chest a second later courtesy of Sasuke from his anger fueling his speed and strength. Sasuke started to throw fists wildly as Naruto ducked, dodged, or countered and every time Sasuke was hit he would feel a slight chill go through him like a wave of air, making his breath leave him as he stood gasping for air.

'_How did he do that?' _thought Sasuke as he became more cautious. Sasuke thought it nothing more than a fluke though and charged at Naruto again, this time aiming for a punch to the head only for Naruto to blur again and hit him in the stomach forcing him into the air. Suddenly Sasuke's fist felt numb as ice started to climb up from his stomach to his chest. He could feel it climbing up his chest like a thousand needles as he started to fall to the ground holding his chest. Naruto then blurred and delivered a devastating heel kick to his head making his face plant straight down and creating a crater that made spider web cracks in the ground, knocking him out. The ice started to leave Sasuke as he laid there with only the movement of his body from breathing to show he was still alive.

The class looked on stunned in no time at all the new kid had beaten down the rookie of the year two years running. What was worse, he looked bored and totally care free while doing it, like it was a game. Naruto walked back to his end of the sparring ring then turned and looked at the still unconscious Uchiha and said "So much for the power of the Uchiha. He'll live it wasn't enough chakra to spread to his organs only the top of the skin." As he walked back and wait for Sasuke to be drag of and his next match to begin

Sasuke was always at the top of his class. It never failed. He would fight the strongest opponents and come out on top, but a new student no one anyone had heard of had defeated him like he was nothing. Sakura was impressed anyone who could do that to the Uchiha had her respect. She was glad that she had been smart enough not to fall for the Uchiha just because he was good looking and from a prestigious clan. She would have been miserable chasing someone who only cared about killing his brother.

"Naruto wins first match against Sasuke Uchiha will Sakura Haruno step forward?" Asked Iruka before Sakura entered the arena.

Naruto looked at Sakura before he stood as he did at the beginning of Sasuke's fight he was going to test her as well it seemed well he was in for a rude awakening you were never to take Sakura lightly or leave her a opening.

Sakura Haruno vs. Naruto Uzumaki Hajime," shouted Iruka once more before Sakura throw a punch at Naruto like Sasuke had only for Naruto to catch it and think how this was going to be like the other match before he receive a knee to the gut he had not expect then a sweep kick to the legs that left him falling before a fist to the gut that would have made contact if Naruto hadn't reach out and push himself out of the way when a hand found ground causing him to roll before standing once more.

He had underestimated an opponent something his mother would have berated him for he was quickly put on the defensive until he started to speed up his movement. He hadn't plan on using a tenth of his true strength but underestimating someone was not something he did normally. Although Naruto was truly high Chuunin level with his weight and restriction remove he would only need five percent for average academy student Sasuke slightly impressive had caused him to use seven. Sakura however was going straight to 10 percent. He left no more opening she had seen through his first immediately.

Sakura immediately notice his change in posture and how he had put some distance between her and himself before slipping into what looked like a relaxed stance she ran toward him about to punch him only to notice to late he wasn't leaving any openings anymore. She notice to late as a palm thrust came in a upper motion connecting with the underside of her jaw before a fist to her chest a kick to her left leg that made her start falling before she brought her arm up to block a heel kick coming toward her as she fell. She blocked the heel but felt a large amount of force behind the seemingly simple kick. Before she hit the ground with a groan she wasn't even allowed to get back up before Naruto pulled her up and delivered a kick to her gut and then disappeared in a small burst of speed appearing behind her before delivering a chop to her neck. Sakura fainted as she fell Naruto caught her. Perhaps there was someone here that was serious after all he noticed. Sakura had done better than he had expected.

Many students were surprised at what the new kid had done to the first and second ranked class students Sakura despite being ranked second had actually been able to hit the mysterious boy when Sasuke could not it confuse a few people but most of them didn't know the difference between brute strength and a tactical advantage.

Iruka checked over Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke had some bruises and what looked pretty nasty Sakura had rather light bruises in compare to Sasuke but Iruka was happy someone had finally fought and beat the Uchiha maybe this would teach the brat some humility.

After all the student had spars with each other they all went back inside Naruto sat in the back his head on the desk whenever Iruka threw a piece of chalk at him he would grab it out of the air and send it back slightly faster than Iruka had thrown it which annoyed Iruka before he left the boy alone after he had answer several question correctly without even looking up.

Sakura sat in the left row in the back and would occasionally steal glances at Naruto wondering how it was he was so strong he didn't seem arrogant or depressed just quiet and reserved.

(After Class)

Naruto was on his way home when Sakura came running up to him he expected something like her wanting a rematch or something like that.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and asked if he had a minute all the other students left before they went to the arena they had fought in earlier.

Naruto then asked. "What was it wished to talk to me about?"

Sakura gave him a grin and then said. "I was wondering if you would like to train together with me I train after school every day and since your new I thought I'd show you to one of my favorite areas to train and if you want we could be friends." A smile never left Sakura's face as she said this.

After thinking about it shortly Naruto nodded not expecting to make a friend his first day at the academy. Not that he wasn't willing to try it was just unnerving to watch the first and second ranking student get destroyed by the new kid.

Sakura lead Naruto to a training ground she used training ground seven after short decision on training they decided to go with Naruto's work out which Sakura regretted at the end of the day. They had sparred ran 8 miles done three hundred and fifty push-ups and sit up before Sakura just couldn't go on it turn six and Naruto and Sakura both wanted to eat something. They both went to a ramen shop after training.

"So Sakura where did you learn your Taijutsu it's not bad but it seems like it's incomplete." Naruto asked as he and Sakura ate.

Sakura groaned slight before she said. "It's the academy style I don't have a family style I come from a civilian family and most of the Taijutsu scrolls in the library are in the restricted section for only ninja. If you're from a civilian family you have to deal with mostly what you learn in the academy."

Naruto and Sakura talked until about 7:30 in the evening before they both left to both go to their respective houses.

Naruto yawned as he went to his home and went to sleep as he thought about his day and how odd it had been first he fight two classmates one avoids him after the fight and the other asks to train with him and even though it isn't easy to do his work out actually makes it farther into the work out then he expected.

(Three months later)

Naruto and Sakura had become really good friend after a while Naruto had given Sakura a proper Taijutsu style one that he had stored in one of the scrolls from Uzu the style that he gave her he was kind of sad was the one that fitted her best. The reason behind this was because it was originally Yumi's style but after the first month training in the style Sakura had increased in strength by leaps and bounds. After the third month Sakura was very good at her new style.

**One Year Later **

The rest of the year passed with little notable incident, and now it was just one more year until graduation Naruto was now eleven and Sakura, his now best friend, had become inseparable from him. Training together, eating together and on a few separate occasions going out shopping much to Naruto's Gama-chan's (Name of Naruto's frog wallet) displeasure. If the flat look afterward was any indication.

Naruto had risen to number one shinobi in his class with ease. While Sasuke had demanded that Naruto teach him the Taijutsu he used which he promptly refused and flipped the Uchiha off saying his Taijutsu was too good for an emo avenger wannabe with a brother complex. When that had happened he threatened to go to the council to demand that Naruto teach it to him. When Naruto was brought in and told to teach the last loyal Uchiha, he told them to blow it out the ass and to quit sucking the last Uchiha's dick as it was a clan Taijutsu.

When Sasuke learned of this he became enraged. On four separate occasions he had tried to fight Naruto but each time Naruto just refused.

"**FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!"** Yelled Sasuke at Naruto for the seventh time today after he had ignored Sasuke yet again, telling him he wouldn't teach the avenger his Taijutsu style.

Naruto just simply walked away with Sakura but then thought about it and turned to the Uchiha. Sakura stopped with him. "How long will it take you before you learn Sasuke that I don't want to fight you, or that you are too much of a weakling in my eye to fight because of the hate you carry for your brother?" Said Naruto in a annoyed tone. "You are bound by rage, blinded by stupidity and arrogant because you got almost this entire village kissing your ass. You think deserve everything you want and that you should be paid to receive it."

"You dobe, you should be begging to teach me. When I come to you and ask, you just brush me off like an insect. How dare you!" said the Uchiha. "You will pay for you insolence and I will teach you a lesson for talking like this to one of your betters." He began to do hand signs, stopping with tiger**. "KATON: GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU!"** Yelled Sasuke as a fireball came flying towards Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto got in front of Sakura and started to fly through his own hand seals. "**HYOUTON: HOWL OF THE FROZEN TUNDRA!" **yelled Naruto. Opening his mouth, he let out a cry like a wolf as condensed, frozen, water-like bullets came out of his mouth with every second of the howl like sound.

Suddenly cherry blossoms started to fall around Sasuke. He wondered how he was suddenly surrounded by the most beautiful forest full of Cherry Blossom Trees as a fist came out punched him in the face. The punch sent him backward and made him turn around only to get a kick to the chin as the field blurred back to the training grounds of the academy. Sakura then appeared above him and sent an earth shattering punch full of chakra towards his face that appeared to miss by inches. In reality, the fist had hit Sasuke straight in the face. The Uchiha plummeted toward the ground and landed making dust fly around him until Sakura came down with a heel kick to the stomach make the ground crack in a spider web design. As the Uchiha's eyes started to roll to the back of his head, he managed to retain consciousness somehow.

"Why?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Naruto, "Why do you give her power and not me?" He asked again. "Am I not strong enough? Do I not have enough hate for you?"

"You really are stupid aren't you? It's not that you aren't strong; it's that you possess hate and fight for the wrong reasons? As a matter of fact I lost all my family, my friends and everyone I ever cared about in one day yet here I am without hate." said Naruto. "I stand here honoring my mother's sacrifice, living everyday becoming stronger so that I can protect those precious to me while you do nothing but whine and scrounge for meager power that you could have if you just fought for something more than hate. More than to avenge those fallen." said the blond shinobi. "You want to know what really makes me strong?" Naruto asked, catching Sasuke's interest as he started to absorb every word the blond said. "I am strong because I have to protect those I still have around me. My friends and family cannot be forgotten, but I will honor them by growing stronger to protect those that I still have. I will not dishonor them by wishing only to kill their killer. Surround yourself with friends and those you care about. Forge unbreakable bonds and become strong with those that are still with you. When you do come find me and then, if I see the truth in your eyes, maybe I will help you but right now all you do is feel hate."

Sasuke lied on the ground, shocked by what the blond had said. For the first time since his clan's massacre he considered what he was doing in life and it hit him that he disrespected those that wanted to help him, those that want to care and be friends with him. '_This is how it was supposed to be right? _I _was supposed to feel this hate right?'_ He thought as he remembered his brother.

_**'Hate me little brother and when you finally have these eyes come and find me'**_ those were Hitachi words. Why did they feel so wrong now, after all this time, building up this hate he felt for his brother... only to feel it was wrong to do so now. Deep in his thought's he went back to the Uchiha clan compound.

(Meanwhile with Naruto and Sakura)

"So Naruto, what was the special surprise that you were so excited about?" said his pinkette friend. "Why did you also insist that I come with you?"

"Well..." said Naruto. "Remember how I said I'd make it up to you for not taking you shopping on your birthday?" He silently thanked Kami that he didn't have to take her shopping that day.

"Yeah, why?" asked Sakura.

"Well you see, today I am supposed to sign a summon contract and I want you to sign it with me." He said. "It is said when two people sign this contract they become intertwined with destiny forever. You need two names to sign it," Said Naruto "and a two blood hand prints are needed." said Naruto.

As he unfurled a scroll, it read: 'Wolf Summoning Contract.' Sakura's eye grew as she saw the names before them, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, right next to each one of their hand prints which in turn were right next to each other. Minato's on the right and Kushina's on the left. It was starting to get dark outside. "My mother said when I find someone worth protecting to me, I was to let them sign it with me." said Naruto. "Sakura I want you to sign this with me on the night of the full moon, which is the only day that two people, can sign this contract. Will you sign it with me? Because you are worth protecting..." He said as he blushed and pricking his finger.

"Yes." Sakura whispered as she pricked her finger. "I will sign with you Naruto because you are someone worth protecting to me too." Sakura blushed a little as well.

They clenched their fists and Naruto put his right hand down, and Sakura her left. The contract immediately furled back up and Naruto put it into a sealing scroll. Naruto started to teach Sakura the hand signs and when she memorized them they both started doing the seals. They both pumped as much chakra as they could into it. Two poofs were seen, and then a Grey wolf the size of a house with a pipe in its mouth appeared. (Think of Tsume's ninja wolf only way bigger and Grey) "What is the meaning of this?" asked the Grey wolf to Naruto. A poof came from Sakura and a little blue wolf cub popped up and rolled out of the smoke, looking around stunned.

"Kawaii!" screamed Sakura as she hugged the wolf cub. It managed to stammer out that it couldn't breathe before she let it go.

"You must be the new summoners." said the Grey wolf. "I am Farwind and the cub your friend nearly suffocated, is my sun Youngwater. You must summon the elders some time. I will tell them of this development for you. Right know I wish you both luck you're going to need it." Said the wolf cryptically as both he and cub disappeared.

_'I wonder what he means.'_ Both Sakura and Naruto thought as they looked at each other puzzled.

**AN: Okay I'm sorry to anyone who left me a review about summons to be honest this is a rewrite and I'm changing large sections of this chapter the next chapter however will be the truly first original chapter this chapter actual is two thousand words longer than the original and I'm somewhat happy with how it turned out but yeah Sakura's fight could have been better I just couldn't find my muse for battle because Sasuke's fight was part of the original well most of it was but yeah sorry the wolves stay they will be the only summons as they play a important part in my story they will become integrated deeply in the story later on. **

**Monster: FEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD MEEEE RRRREEEEVIIIIIEEEEWWWWWs NOOOOOWWWW OR ELSE I WILL EAT YOUR GRAMMAR ILLITERATE WRITER ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR.**

**You heard the monster feed him or I will die! Nnnnnnooooooooooooooo! Runs from monster as it chases me on a tricycle. It's the puppet from Saw! It's going to eat me! I scream as it chases me and sharp teeth appear on the puppet as it chases me! oh dear god save me! I run as it chases me.**

**I do not own saw or anything naruto**

**And it may be a while till I get the next chapter out I'll be working one my other Naruto fic before I post another chapter of this so yeah**


End file.
